


（二十一）三文鱼是艾伦的宝宝，鸡翅膀是条狗，他们都不是菜。

by ruby_sandwich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_sandwich/pseuds/ruby_sandwich





	（二十一）三文鱼是艾伦的宝宝，鸡翅膀是条狗，他们都不是菜。

埃尔文先生醒来的时候，迎接他的是阳光和吻。

 

艾尔敏坐在床边，递给他一杯温开水“我去把早点热一下。”

 

他很快回来了，手中端着一盏长桌。桌子上放着一块三明治，一碟椰子泥，和一杯热红酒。

 

埃尔文先生喜欢在早餐时喝一杯。年纪大了习惯依旧没有变。艾尔敏只好把红酒热一热，也许会让他的肠胃舒服一点。

 

 

 

 

他替埃尔文先生把手指一根一根擦干净，端走他手中的水杯。他的Alpha昨天深夜才到家，过几天又要返回巴黎。

 

他打开对方的行李箱，换掉要洗的衣服。再从衣柜里挑出一套烫好的西装。“你今天有什么安排?”

 

“下午有个会，晚上要见客户。晚饭不用等我。”埃尔文先生穿好衣服，他的另一半为他系上领带。

 

他垂下眼睛看着自己的小omega。他怀了孕，穿着一件米灰色的圆领针织衫。A字型的衣摆垂在肚子上“你今天早晨看上去太美了。”

 

 

 

 

艾尔敏红着脸，不好意思地笑笑“我现在都不能看了……”

 

自从怀了孕，他长胖了很多。胸部和臀部隆起的线条十分明显，腰身也逐渐宽阔了。

 

“不要怀疑，无论什么只要和你接触，就永远成为这种美的组成部分。”他一边称赞，一边将他搂在怀里。埃尔文先生的吻很热情，带着葡萄酒的芳香。鼻子轻轻顶着他的脸颊。“你要知道我说的那种美不仅仅是你的容貌。”

 

 

 

史密斯家族庞大而富有，在当地享有很高的声望。埃尔文的父亲娶了7位夫人，先后为他哺育了16个孩子。

 

他的母亲是父亲的发妻，家族里不多的几只omega。兄弟姐妹四个人，埃尔文先生是老大。

 

他和艾尔敏大婚时，史密斯老先生非常高兴。他将一套独栋别墅赠给儿子的新娘。

 

埃尔文很晚才结婚，他的父母盼了很久。作为奖励他们将集团旗下的几家传媒出版公司过继给埃尔文。目前他个人持有史密斯集团5.74%的股份。

 

凭借早年积累起来的实干经验，人脉与口碑。在他上任第2年，由高盛牵头为史密斯集团融资2000万美元。后来追加到20个亿投资电子商务的垄断平台。半年后交易额一度突破了250亿美元。集团股价大涨24.60%。

 

 

 

 

从结婚起，夫夫俩和老人之间的核心话题就成了阿尔敏的肚子。

 

史密斯老先生的意思是生一个孩子就给他200万的奖励。如果15岁觉醒为Alpha就给他两个亿。

 

埃尔文先生需要很多很多的孩子，需要史密斯家族的未来。他需要他的宝贝为家庭做出牺牲。

 

聪慧又识大体的小omega理解这一点。自从怀了孕他就主动辞去了工作。

 

“世界上有两个国家结了婚生育的一方是不工作的。”

 

“一个是德国，另一个是日本。”

 

“在德国，如果夫妻双方都有工作收入低的一方要交70%的税。而在日本60%的女性beta生育后会辞去工作。他们都是非常重视教育的民族。”

 

艾尔敏的话无疑给埃尔文先生吃了一颗定心丸。他勾着他的腰，用手指反复摩挲着对方腰腹部美好的线条。

 

 

 

 

埃尔文先生非常繁忙，他经常出差，晚上会留宿在办公室里，每个月只有几天能回家。

 

那简直像是盛大的节日一样。孩子们都万分高兴，满心欢喜的向她们的父亲嘘寒问暖。

 

艾尔敏会亲自下厨烧一些简单的饭菜。他的手艺不算很好，埃尔文先生却常常夸赞“那是带着爱意的晚餐，真幸运那个人是我。”

 

他的omega用一双湛蓝的眼睛望着他，带着无可言状的温柔甘美。在夫妻时间接受对方热情的拥吻和永无止境的索要。

 

他是欲望很强的Alpha，刚刚成家的时候，常常做的他一个早上下不来床。

 

早晨对方去上班时，他躺在床上牵牵他的衣角，示意自己不能到门口送他了。

 

 

 

 

埃尔文先生为孩子们请了三位阿姨。两个照顾孩子，一个做饭。艾尔敏并不需要多做些什么。

 

他有了更多的时间去听音乐会，练习大提琴和修缮他们的花园。

 

怀第二个孩子时，他加入了一个读书俱乐部，并在另一家会所里认识了几个艺术品鉴赏家。

 

他们向艾尔敏推荐了几家有名的艺术品拍卖行，使他用不到一年的时间成为了一位真正的收藏家。

 

他用手边积攒下来的钱成立了史密斯基金会，在中国建造了几座非盈利的综合艺术中心。这些美术馆支持中国和国际当代艺术的创作与对话，支持相关学术研究，并致力于当代艺术在中国本土的推广和普及工作。

 

他的基金会还向非洲国家捐赠善款，用于对塞伦盖蒂大草原上的象群，犀牛等濒危野生动物进行保护。全部善款均已埃尔文史密斯先生的名义捐出。

 

艾尔文先生知道后非常惊讶。艾尔敏向他解释道“太多的爱心只关注贫困儿童，人类本身和社会发展。台风来的时候，人们可以携起手来共度难关。难道就不能为了保护自然而携起手来？”

 

 

 

纵使不再年轻，他却越来越美了。添了成熟的韵致。不论面对怎样的境遇都能活出自己的风采。

 

他吻着他，不动声色地赞叹着这份坚定与优雅。像女王一样，人们不知他的美来自何方。

 

生完第二个孩子，艾尔敏想参与更多的工作，比如经营一个网页或者亲自去一趟非洲。

 

埃尔文先生知道那有多累，他不爱听“连同你的那一份，我做的不够多吗？”

 

艾尔敏闭口不言。在他的嘴唇轻轻点上一个吻。埃尔文先生叹了口气试着解释到“那种事不用你来做……”

 

 

 

他的Alpha不在的时候，家里常常有三两位文学家过来吃饭。几个人在别墅的屋顶花园上喝咖啡。谈论他们或者别人的作品。

 

再后来其中一个人带来了自己的朋友，一位运动员，刚刚在墨尔本摘下一枚金牌，现在回美国休假。

 

她给人的第一印象是带着一种强烈的寒冷，不与人亲近，却唯独对艾尔敏表现出友好。后来她成了这个沙龙上的常客。

 

连头一次趁着休假来旁听的艾伦都觉察到这一点。

 

“别开这种玩笑，你知道我现在心如止水。”艾尔敏道。

 

艾伦笑“你的孩子太多了。”

 

 

现在可以公开的情报：

 

非常识错误：美国是一夫一妻制。但总有办法能娶到7个（笑）

 

最后辣个运动员是阿尼·利昂纳德

 

我把全文的最高基调给了团明，我觉得他们也比较合适。


End file.
